


Long live the Kings

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Demon Adam, M/M, Prince of Hell Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuding kingdoms of Heaven and Hell decide to reach peace by setting up a marriage between the youngest angel and the youngest Prince of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long live the Kings

Samandriel stared around the throne room. He was quite certain no angel had been there in at least a thousand years. And now there was an entire delegation.

Today would be a very important day, today Heaven and Hell would finally be united through marriage. _Samandriel’s_ marriage.

“Michael!” Lilith rose from her blackened throne. She looked absolutely beautiful: blonde hair falling in soft curls down to her shoulders, a long white dress that symbolised an innocence the demon didn’t have. But her smile was terrifying. She had a broad, vicious smile accentuated by an abundance of scarlet paint.

She strode forward, engulfing the Prince of Heaven in barely there hug. Her eyes roamed over every angel, but seemed to linger on Samandriel, in a strangely violating way.

“Is this the Cutesy Pie, we’ve so impatiently been waiting for?” She placed her hands on Samandriel’s cheeks and proceeded to twist his head as to see all sides.

“Lilith.” The smile on Michael’s face seemed to physically hurt him. “Is everything prepared?”

“Of course, your highness.” Her smile a perfect copy of his. “If you’d follow me, you can sign the last treaties.” She looked back at Samandriel. “You can stay here, dear. No need for you to be confused by all our ruling stuff.”

The angel was about to protest, but he saw the look Michael’s face over Lilith’s shoulder. It made clear that there was no room for even the slightest form of insolence.

“Whatever you say, your majesty.” Samandriel sighed.

The delegation left with Lilith through one of the side doors, leaving Samandriel all by himself. Or so he thought.

“Salamander, right?”

Samandriel turned around in shock. Behind him stood a tall dark blond boy, about his age, leaning casually against a pillar. “No, Samandriel.”

“That’s what I said: Salamandiel.” The boy pulled an apple from his pocket and took a bite. “I’m Adam.”

“Okay…” Samandriel said a bit unsure. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

“We’re getting married.” The boy, Adam, mumbled matter-of-factly, in between bites.

Samandriel shook his head fervently. “No, I’m getting married with the youngest of Lilith’s protégés, some Princess.”

“Not a Princess of Hell, a Prince. Moi.” Adam walked towards the little angel, circling around him; taking him in. But not like Lilith, with Lilith it was judgemental. Adam was more calculating. “You’re good-looking… for an angel.”

“Well you’re not bad either.” Samandriel smiled. “For a demon.”

“Oh really?” Adam dropped the apple and moved closer to Samandriel, forcing him to step back, until his back met a pillar. The demon put a hand on either side of his head, towering over Samandriel. He flashed him a devilish smile “You’ve got a lot experience with demons?”

Samandriel didn’t know what he could have possible said, but even if he had thought of something, he wouldn’t have been able to speak properly.

“Am I making you nervous, feathers?” Adam’s breath was hot against Samandriel ear. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” A hand caressed his cheek. “Because if so…” Adam pulled his hand back and leaned away.

“Don’t you dare.” Samandriel grabbed the demon’s hair and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Adam pushed the angel against the pillar and slipped his hands around his waist.

Suddenly Samandriel’s feet were lifted from the ground and Adam’s hands moved to his ass, giving him a soft slap. “Nice and Firm.” He whispered against Samandriel’s lips. The angel burst out in laughter.

“You know, it think I can get the hang of this entire marrying a Prince of Hell…”

“What about a King?” Samandriel cocked his head in confusion. “Oh, Pretty one…” Adam cooed. “The only things standing between me and the throne are Lilith and my brothers… Think about it.” The demon gave him a soft peck. “A demon and an angel ruling over Hell, peace secured.”

“Adam?!” Lilith and the angels entered the throne room again. The demon slipped past Samandriel as if nothing had just happened.

“Yes, my queen?” He bowed deeply. “How can I be of service?”

She looked from Adam to Samandriel. “I see you have made acquaintance. Good, we will begin the ceremony right away.”

And so the future Kings of Hell met.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my [tumblr](http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
